Various radio-frequency identification tags (RFID tags) are known in the art. For example, radio-frequency identification tags are commercially available from Intermec Technologies Corporation located in Everett, Wash. as Intellitag brand RFID tags. RFID tags are also currently available from Rafsec OY, located in Tampere, Finland, and from SCS Corporation located in San Diego, Calif. under the brand named Duralabel. Radio-frequency identification tags are also known as radio-frequency identification inlets or radio-frequency identification transponders.
Radio-frequency identification tag systems have been proposed for use in inventory tracking. In such a system, a radio-frequency identification tag is attached to an item or package or location, and contains a non-volatile memory for storing information identifying the item or package or location and electronic circuitry for interacting with an interrogator. Radio-frequency identification tags may be passive or active. In the case of a passive radio-frequency identification tag, the tag includes circuitry for converting at least a portion of the received RF signals into electrical power needed by the tag for signal processing and transmission. In a typical conventional system, radio-frequency identification tags containing information associated with the identities of inventory items to be tracked are attached to the inventory items. A radio-frequency identification interrogator is used to detect the presence of a radio-frequency identification tag and read the identification information from the tag.
A typical radio-frequency identification interrogator includes a radio-frequency transceiver for transmitting interrogation signals to and receiving response signals from radio-frequency identification tags, one or more antennae connected to the transceiver, and associated decoders and encoders for reading and writing the encoded information in the received and transmitted radio-frequency signals, respectively. The interrogator may be a portable device, which can be brought near the tags to be read; or it may be a stationary device, which reads the tags as they are brought to the interrogator, as in the case of tagged library books being returned to a return station that is fitted with an interrogator.
Various apparatuses and methods for printing labels are known in the art. For example, EP Patent No. 0996 084 A2, “Device for Printing on a Medium,” describes a device intended to be used to print on a medium that has a sending-and/or receiving-device, a printer and a write- and or read-device are intended. The printer prints the medium depending on the received print data, and the write- and/or read-device communicates with the sending- and/or receiving device in the medium.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,482 (Morrissette et al.) “Labeling Machine,” in its abstract, describes a labeling machine in which pressure sensitive adhesively backed labels are releasably adhered to a backing strip moving along a path from a dispensing roll to a take-up roll. The labels are removed from the backing strip onto a rotating applicator drum at a first station along said path, and the thus removed labels are transferred from the applicator drum at a first station along said path, and the thus removed labels are transferred from the applicator drum to articles being successively presented at a second station. The improvement comprises a scanning unit, a comparator unit, and a removal unit. The scanning unit is positioned in advance of the first station for reading indicia appearing on the labels adhered to said backing strip. The comparator unit is associated with the scanning unit for comparing the indicia on the labels with a preselected standard and for generating a control signal in the event of a mismatch between the standard and the indicia appearing on an incorrect label. The removal unit is responsive to the control signal for removing the incorrect label from the applicator drum at a location intermediate the first and second station.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,461 (Murphy), “High Speed Continuous Conveyor Printer/Applicator,” in its abstract, describes a label printer and applicator system which determines the height and position of moving objects on a conveyor while printing labels and positioning the labels for application on the moving objects. The printer/applicator includes a controllable label buffer, applicator actuator and label ejector to receive and apply the printed label, or eject the label when it has been determined that the application to the object cannot be made. Further embodiments include multiple applicators deployed along the conveyor to permit higher conveyor velocities and avoidance of unlabeled objects due the height/proximity relationships with adjacent packages.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,587 (Kimura et al.), “Bar Code Label Printer and Bar Code Label Issuing Method,” in its abstract, describes a bar code label printer including a label sheet feeding unit for feeding a label sheet on which plural labels are adhered to at regular intervals, a printing unit for printing a bar code on the respective labels, a label peeling unit for peeling the printed labels from the label sheet, a sheet drawing unit for drawing the label sheet after the peeling unit, a bar code verifying unit for verifying the bar code printed on the label to detect an ineffective bar code, a re-printing unit for re-printing the same bar code as the ineffective bar code on the next label when the bar code verifying unit detects the ineffective bar code, and an ineffective bar code label remaining unit for remaining the ineffective bar code label on the label sheet without peeling. A bar code label issuing method uses the above described bar code label printer to issue only effective bar code label in an automatically control manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,539 (Carpenter et al.), “Object Labeling Machine,” in its abstract, describes a machine for applying labels to products of various sizes that employs a movable printer-applicator head. Control circuitry responsive to sensors located along a conveyor by which the products are moved toward the machine generates output signals to an electrical motor which drives the printer/applicator head at a speed defined by the processor output signals. Labels to be printed are supplied to the head from a label supply strip wound on a label supply reel mounted on the stationary part of the machine. The portion of the strip extending between the reel and the head is provided with a loop to assure sufficient length of the strip for free movement by the head. The strip is lengthened by an amount less than the length of a label each time a label is removed and is lengthened by an additional amount each time a short-loop condition is detected. A pick plate assembly for removing unwanted labels is maintained in a retracted position along one side of the head when not in use, in order to avoid interference with the products to be labeled.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,437 (Sakashita), “Non-contact Type Data Carrier Label,” in its abstract, describes a non-contact type data carrier label having a data carrier for storing information and a support member for holding the data carrier, which it is able to attach to a product. The support member has a holding portion for holding the data carrier and paste portion to be pasted on the product in a attachable/detachable manner. A releasable type adhesive layer is formed on the support member. Thus, the data carrier label can be attached to and detached from the product more easily compared with that of conventional one.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,842 (Dlugos, Sr. et al.), “Integrated Circuit Package Label and/or Manifest System,” in its abstract, describes an integrated circuit card including a microprocessor, a memory and input and output devices. The card stores information regarding a parcel. The card is secured to the parcel and serves as a label. The card includes a liquid crystal display that displays a bar code. A similar integrated circuit card stores manifest data regarding a group of parcels. The card containing the manifest data is delivered to a carrier together with the group of parcels.
EP patent No. 0673007, “Improvements in or Relating to Article Tagging,” in its abstract, describes a tagging material comprising a pressure sensitive adhesive tape incorporating electromagnetic sensor material whose presence can be detected. Tags are cut from the tagging material as the tagging material and articles are conveyed along converging paths and are adhered to the articles by the adhesive of the tape by means of apparatus comprising a tagging material feeding means and an applicator head.
Various apparatuses and methods for attaching tape to articles are known in the art. For example, box-sealing apparatuses are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,507,907, 5,685,814, 5,730,831, 6,067,773, and 6,004,424. Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company, located in St. Paul, Minn., has sold one example of a box sealing apparatus under the trade name 3M-Matic, as a 700rks Random Case Sealer. Various taping heads for applying tape are also known in the art. For example, taping heads for applying tape are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,140 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,943. Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company, located in St. Paul Minn., has sold one example of a taping head under the trade name AccuGlide II.
Various apparatuses and methods for printing on tape and applying a length of printed tape to articles are known in the art. For example, apparatuses for printing and applying tape are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,347 (Ewert et al.), “Apparatus for Variable Image Printing on Tape,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,103 (Ewert et al.) “Apparatus and Process for Variable Image Printing on Tape,” and PCT Publication WO 00/34131 (Faust et al.) “Variably Printed Tape And System For Printing And Applying Tape Onto Surfaces.” Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company located in St. Paul, Minn. has sold print and apply case sealing applicators and print and apply corner sealing applicators under the brand name 3M-Matic as CA2000 Corner Label Applicator and PS2000 Print & Seal Applicator.